Of Preteens And Toilet Paper
by RottingZombieCorpse
Summary: Takes place after the release of the first album. The boys aren't sure what gender Noodle is at this point... but something changes drastically and Murdoc is the only one around. R&R or Russel will eat you. And don't rip us off, guys. That's lame.


Of Preteens And Toilet Paper

By RottingZombieCorpse and WickershumsAndDecklers

(gorillaz ain't ours, foo.)

It was a fine day in Essex, or at least it was fine at Kong Studios. A fine cloud of grey mist was hanging gloomily over the building as the sun was setting. The place seemed quiet except the booming bass coming from the carpark. A disillusioned Murdoc Nicalls was tuning his baby for the thousandth time today, as he had run out of his 'confectionaries' the day before and the clubs weren't opened as of yet. Once his work was completed, he pulled a cancer stick from his blue jeans and lit it. As smoke filled the Winnebago he thought of the future. The promotion of his band's first album had just completed and supposedly he was heading to Los Angeles in a few weeks to work on a film.

Suddenly, a light knock was heard. The bassist awoke from his daydreaming and looked around. He could hear light sniffling coming from basically nowhere. A tad nervously, he got up and headed towards the door... who'd be there? Right now it was just him and... Oh, it MUST be Noodle. 2D had wandered off earlier in the day and Russel was with a friend visiting from NYC. Finding nothing wrong at this point, he opened the door, revealing a very stressed-looking Asian, looking up at him and crying softly. Never having seen Noodle cry before, he knelt down to her level and asked "...Wha's wrong, Noods?"

Noodle looked back at him a moment before muttering in heavily accented English: "...Bleeding."

Murdoc looked at the child, who didn't seem in much pain. The boys had only taught the guitarist a few words of English and "Bleeding" was one of the emergency ones. His contrastive eyes gave a quick look through. He breathed a sigh of relief before giving Noodle a small smile. "Oy, luv, you look fine. Go on and go watch yer powderpuffs or whatever.."

The young one wouldn't stop crying. The bassist started to get annoyed, but moreso worried. Spouts of Japanese, gibberish to Murdoc came from its lips. "Hold on a minute, Noodle! I don't understand a word you're saying. Now, where are you bleeding?"

Almond eyes looked around and met the older man. Murdoc stared at the child a bit longer until... "...Oh... fuck. Y... You mean.. from..." He couldn't speak clearly, so he gave up on that and gestured towards her pelvis. "...Here?" The newly discovered girl nodded quickly. "Bleeding!"

He got up, biting his lip and looking around for any type of pad or tampon a girl may have left behind... to no avail. There was nothing he could do. The geep was gone and there were no stores in walking distance from Kong. He put a hand to his head. "Out of the three of us, why'd she have to come to me? And SHE? Christ.." Murdoc muttered as he scanned his cupboards again looking for any sanitary products. Meanwhile, Noodle walked into the 'bago and sat down in the driver's seat.

"Nononono! Don't do that!" Murdoc suddenly yelled to the young girl's avail. "You're gonna get... ugh... junk all over the seats!"

Noodle blinked and tilted her head. She still had no idea what was going on, but her father figure shouting at her didn't really help. She twisted her lips into a scowl and tried to keep back more tears. She stood up quickly, legs close together. A few minutes later Murdoc immerged from his so-called "bedroom" with a roll of Cottonelle.

"Um, this is all I could find."  
She stared at him blankly. "Nani?"  
"You're... You're supposed to..." He looked to the Cottonelle, then to Noodle. "Didn't they teach you anythin' about this in Japan?"  
"...Nani?"  
"Nevermind!" He groaned, trying to think of how to explain in simple terms... after a moment or so he thrust the pack at her.

"Plug it up."

And getting a disgusted look from Noodle, he figured that probably wasn't going to work. "Or.. or jus'... er... put it in your.. panties...?"

Noodle scrunched up her face. He gave another frustrated sigh and led the girl toward the bathroom. "Look, you try to figure it out, I'll be out here, okay luv?" With that, he gently pushed her into the small chamber. She squabbled in her native language for a minute before he heard her sigh. He took another drag from his cigarette and sat down on the couch. A few minutes passed before he heard from the girl again.

"...Murdoc-san?" she said quietly.  
"Yeh?"  
"I...I did it."

The door opened as Noodle came out. A small corner of white could be seen sticking out of her jeanshorts while half of the roll was wrapped around the girl's waist. Murdoc couldn't help but let out a chuckle. This caused her to frown, looking down at her lilac socks. "I am sorry..."

"Nono, don't be sorry, luv..." He tried to sound sincere through the slight disgust. "It... It happens to girls... I'll get someone to tell yeh about it... And.. And when the geep gets back, I'll get yeh some stuff for it and..." Realizing that he was now verbally vomiting à la 2D, he paused, taking a drag. "...And I'll get you ice cream or somethin'..."

Noodle looked up, smiling for the first time since she was in the 'bago. Her arms reached around Murdoc's sweater and gave him a tight hug. "Arigato Gozaimasu!" She said happily. Although she was still confused, her big brother was her hero that night. She looked up again at the man and he was openly grinning back.

"..Murdoc-San?"  
"Yeah, Noods?"  
"...Tomodachi?"

Murdoc.. didn't know what that meant... but smiled at her, thinking maybe it was a good thing. "Yeah. Tomowhatever." Noodle hugged him again and left the 'Bago, looking rather queer due to the toilet paper wrapped around her middle.  
He shouted out the window "Oy, Noods!"

She stopped in her tracks and turned around. He pointed at his belt buckle. She looked down at herself and giggled nervously, taking the paper off. She flicked it and ran off into the building. Murdoc smiled as he saw her close the door.


End file.
